


凄凉宝剑篇1

by PenMound



Series: 三国 [3]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenMound/pseuds/PenMound
Summary: 沙威义正惭旧主 刘禅忍心诛强臣
Series: 三国 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841920





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 半架空

支线1

南郑城这几天一直笼罩在压抑混乱的气氛中。先是，征西大将军魏延与丞相长史杨仪争权不和，举兵相攻。魏延落败，仅带着随军数子与十几名亲信逃回闭居。吕乂身为汉中太守，知事不谐，未敢偏废，只命士卒监控南郑侯府，异日朝廷定性，也好交代。

旬日之后，刘禅的收捕令也到了。市人仓皇走避，就如自己大难临头。魏延心知躲不过，无奈至前厅，眼前的使者却教他目瞪口呆：再熟悉不过的，刺奸令史沙威。

“——是你！”

魏延双眼似要沁出血来。早在建安二十四年，他初为汉中太守，沙威便是治下一吏。因处法平允，夙夜匪懈，颇受器重。刘禅继位后，魏延向朝廷举荐沙威，使为京官。解职高就时，故吏颇有眷顾之意。魏延虽觉不舍，却只是笑道：“卿才不当滞此。肃肃宵征，其职一也。”沙威正色一礼，“谨奉教。”

后来他自己也不再羁留汉中，入相府为司马，遥领凉州刺史。建兴八年，以阳溪之功，迁征西大将军，进封南郑侯。次年，又加前军师。听说沙威在成都依然干理敏捷，廉洁奉公。未想今日，竟是这般觌面相逢。

“......作法自毙呵！”饶是他不信天意，亦恨造化弄人。

“将军失言了。”刺奸令史毫不动容，“下官承命而来，只因将军自犯王法。”

“犯”字激得魏延直接按剑而起，怒道：“便是所有罪都算在我身上，也不当只责一人！你须知道，此番内讧，葬送多少汉家儿郎，却因何起！……”

左右皂吏骇然。沙威耐心极好地听完这一番慷慨陈词，回答冷峻：“此等是非，将军可对簿公堂。诏命逮捕归案。将军不要自乱法纪，以添新罪。”

“若我不接旨呢？”魏延逼问道。

沙威仍是镇静自若，眼中多了几分严厉，“下官乃文吏，不得与将军厮并。将军神勇，自可仗剑脱身。恐宝眷再无活理。”

“住了！”魏延厉声截断，语气却早慌了。他此次一路南归，未动北投之念，不过是想着自己本为汉臣，哪里能学孟达的不堪呢？结果，军心溃散，一败涂地。临了拼死奔回汉中，尚不得保全家人。

覆巢之下，无非是，只争来早与来迟。

沙威不再说话，只望着故主，等他想明白。魏延脸色发白，眉毛剧烈地跳着，握了多时的宝剑脱手坠地，“铛”。

这一声响儿如同发令，皂吏方齐齐松了口气，一拥而上，将他捆成个猱狮相似。魏延任由摆布，却是连挣扎的意志都没了。

沙威立于门首，沉声提醒道：“圣旨只收一人，不要惊动内室。”此案头绪纷乱，他亦不想拖延。早些完命归蜀，也免得罪囚多受磨折。

皂吏们押着魏延从沙威身旁走过。适才绑缚得太紧，额上已逼出一层冷汗。刺奸令史看得分明，不禁出声：“刑过不避大臣。舍此之外，莫可侵凌。”

魏延没有理会。皂吏们素日也听过此人之名的，原怕一时下手失了轻重，倒将他逼死了，又不敢纵放，心里只巴望着上峰给句话。沙威既如此说，正中下怀，忙齐声应喏。一行人起动槛车，匆匆离去。

八月末，解至成都，自有大理遣人来交接。沙威命人打开槛车，放魏延出来。这首犯经了一路风霜，已无愤郁桀骜之色，勉强抬手，向故吏作揖，双腕还是拷住的：

“承蒙令史一路关照。某感激不尽。”

沙威颔首还礼。魏延见刑吏渐近，急忙把埋了数十日的话翻出来，像枯败的秋花，奉于使者之前：

“愚逞气交兵，臣节尽失，固知负罪深，无原贷之理。然忍死须臾，无非冀自投一网，主上暂息雷霆之怒，亲族或可承恩……”他似是极惭愧，斟酌再三方道，“令史深明法度，有以教延？”

沙威犹豫了。这是将死之人，为了心中一点牵念，天真地幻想着，或有谁能绝处逢生。此刻魏延紧紧盯住了他，眼中微光浮起，是他从未见过的，卑微的恳求。

他不会撒谎。更没法在这种事上撒谎。

眼看沙威面有难色，魏延自失地垂下了眼帘，“罢了，我本不当问。”他的两颊越发凹陷下去，原本还只是被风冻成铁青，如今，已是死灰一般了。

沙威终是不忍，低声道：“国法无情。按例，丞相新亡，该有大赦。”

魏延“呵”地惨笑，“令史不必虚宽某的心了。”

他被有司带走了。

这一年深秋确实有大赦，但是，恩不及魏延。临刑那天，成都东市人头攒动，毕竟夷三族的事不是每年都发生啊。须臾处决毕，观者犹恋恋不去。这是弃市之刑，沙威纵有心，亦不得违律收殓。于是那些尸骸与鲜血就在白日的审视下，一点点被沃土吸收，直到风带走当事人的名字。

后来么，大约也没什么后来了。汉中旧制依然有用，蜀汉依旧要亡。魏人祸害成都的那天，东观史籍尽丧兵燹。再无人知道，沙威与魏延那一段纠葛。


	2. Chapter 2

许多人都相信：知死必勇，非死者难也，处死者难。

只是从生到死的峰谷往往分外艰辛。真如坠崖之木、覆盆之水，可能想死都不得。将相荣辱易位，对吏难引决，两汉之间何止百千。以季汉自居的蜀中，亦不乏此例。

比如，这年八月初还是军中首将的魏延。

负国之人不空入狱。既肯还朝受审，自抱了就戮有司之意，一人做事一人当了。然而连番讯问，诱导性极强。他意识到这诸般罪过若是坐实，只会加害于亲族。沙威劝他以家人为念，反是速其死了。一时悲恸莫名，气性上来，本能地抗拒。

这是自讨苦吃。

五更提审，黄昏不休。各种刑具如临潼斗宝般现出。大理根勘多时，犹不放犯人归宿：

“汝率众先还，所过烧绝阁道，贻害无穷，其心可诛！”

魏延语气平静，强掩心力交瘁，“径先南归是实。栈道被毁，非我所为。”

“狡辩！”大理面目狰狞，如虎戴冠，“汝不遵丞相遗令，自提本部人马搀越。又恐中军据实以奏，竟断其归路。天网恢恢，教汝罪恶昭彰。不即首款，尚思抵赖？”

“大理明鉴，”魏延眼中怒火渐炽，只是尚未发作，“秦岭林深木茂，杳无人烟，崖高路险，涧水隔断。若舍栈道而绕行，中军曷能继吾后？纵何人举火焚之，亦为拒敌，岂有相戕之理！”

军中以勇略为能。败于同袍之手已经够丢脸了。

大理拍案，“好一张利口。依你说，莫非还是中军杨长史烧了栈道反诬你不成！”

魏延一脸轻蔑，“其心孔艰，我却不知。”

他当然明白激怒对方的后果。墙倒众人推，还能有什么好下场？只是虎落平阳，宁肯摇尾作细犬状。与其慑于堂威，要什么招什么，不如留一口硬气。

大理的耐心消磨殆尽，“上刑。”

很多事是不以当事人的意志为转移的。拿不到口供，还有人证。有一顿没一顿打了半个多月，三司定谳：挟私作乱，悖逆欺君，本人处腰斩，三族弃市。

人间私语，天闻若雷。这无法更糟的结果，就像是雷公将钢楔一点点钉入他脑中，教死囚痛不欲生。

左右不过一死，六亲性命更如雨打萍。难道就留这么一份违错章灼的罪状，作笑于世？

——何况我还有一些真正想说的啊。

倘能上达天听……

魏延几近绝望的心中又燃起了一点希冀。

诚然，也有可能像李斯那样，上了书亦被赵高截下。甚至根本不容上奏。但试总要一试。

他提着手铐脚镣站起来，扶住槛门，呼叫典狱。对方从甬道的另一头踱步过来，带着森然的暮色，很是不耐烦：“什么事？”

“乞纸笔，有以奏上。”

“囚安得上书！”典狱只是嘲弄，“你罪大恶极，已是板上钉钉，竟然还想翻供？”

刑余之人本就脱力，无法亦不欲强颜告求。耳听着诮笑远去，瞑目倚于墙脚，身上恶寒，额头却是滚烫，昏昏沉沉就睡了过去。至夜方醒，别无一策，开始绝食。

第一天没人管。狱中事务繁杂，大家都很忙的。到第二天，渐渐有人觉得不对了。按时供给饮食，你不吃，也有四处乱窜的老鼠去吃。典狱报告上去，大理犹恶他不肯服软，只命严加监视。

第三日中午，典狱带着一群人冲进牢房，把他从草荐上拽起来，强行灌了一碗参汤。掐人中晃肩膀，弄醒回话。

魏延已经很虚弱了，挣扎不得，剔开充血的双眼，只看着地。大理悠悠地转近来，伫足俯视，“你到底想怎么样呢？”

这囚犯被摧折得万念俱灰，一开口仍是那一句：“乞纸笔以奏上。”

——好个顽皮赖骨！

大理只觉可憎。他素以仰承上意自矜，这样的重案，自然不能让他不明不白死在狱中。外面人还等着围观呢。不然，就是瘐毙，又有何惜？

囚犯却不再乞怜，任凭胥吏恫吓，忍痛不语。

大理终于松了口，“行，你爱写就写好了。”想到本职工作，不觉又多说了一句：

“放心，此间不会销毁的。反正……”

魏延摔过来的一束目光逼得他讪讪收了声。跟这种人的激愤不必计较。

那是深秋一个寻常的雨天。宫门落锁之后，刘禅打开了这封狱中书。

“罪臣延具表以闻。”

字迹有些散乱，看得出他很小心地避免将血迹沾在表章上，但还是失败了。刘禅抬眼，大理窘促奏对：“延怙恶不悛，只得考掠。”

刘禅“嗯”了一声：“卿掌刑狱多年，料彼不至自诬服。”继续往后看：

“……臣自知性劣，平时诸将素不同。恐杨仪代亮秉政，惧为所害。未敢捐嫌而从命。”

这倒是一句实话。二人交怨多年，有如水火。换了魏延摄军事，杨仪一样会狗急跳墙。诸葛生前能尽其才，死后之祸，却是免不了的。

“更兼屯边日久，三鼓而气竭，一朝辍废，尽弃前功……”

铺叙了这么久，不过为引出举兵争权的初衷。刘禅略无触动。诏命械送还蜀，就是皇帝的态度。要怪，只能怪魏延自己，一怒操戈时怎么不想想国家法度？

这是他必须付出的代价。宗歆、窦宪，黄元、朱褒，又有哪个是得赦的？

雨落得更急了。大理注意着刘禅的神色，皇帝正看到下一句：

“干犯国宪，分甘诛戮。”

他没有求恕。这种话让他说太为难了。皇帝度其情，知道罪臣是心怀侥幸，企天恩惠德，饶三族不死。毕竟，辅国日久，曾建殊勋。

再往后是一些从军事角度提出的建议。刘禅没有心情阅览，很快跳过去，审视结尾：

“若臣死之后，或可追存，庶九泉之下，少塞衅责。”

这也算是区区丹抱了。若上一次的奏表好好说话，何至于此呢？

大理将判决面呈于君。刘禅亦只淡淡相对：“乱军之将，必正典刑，不尔，无以谢天下。不过……”

他将魏延的遗表反覆于案，声调不变：

“腰斩的确是重判了。”

大理怀怖，俯首听宣。皇帝只思索了须臾：

“三族不可免。择日大辟于市。”

九月末，魏延伏法。这段时间内，朝中人事大幅度变动。吴懿加车骑、假节，往督汉中。王平以功升安汉将军，代吕乂为汉中太守。魏延的前军师之职由邓芝接替，他仅存的部众也被收编。蒋琬成为新一任首相。费祎、姜维等各加封赏。唯有杨仪，迁中军师，无所统领，从容而已。

而当杨仪一落千丈贬为庶民仍不甘要抖出些有的没的时，刘禅坐于深宫，呷了一口茶，命人将已存档的魏延上书取出。新辞旧案，历历在目。

这两个人，终是不一样的。

窗外春雨如针，仿佛要将那一天未尽的雨水纵情洒落。


	3. Chapter 3

蜀道多艰，于路驿站相隔，好让夙夜在公的人歇歇脚。对于一些人来说，这是休憩，另一些人，不过是黄泉路上的望门投止。

更深露重，尚未至就寝时分。沙威讨了张案倚坐着，一只手抵在颔下，正思索一些事情。皂吏来报：“启禀令史，魏……”语涉称谓，却又犹豫起来。沙威抬眼道：“但说无妨。”

皂吏终是省了那层麻烦，只奏道：“他不肯吃饭。”

人之常情。槛车穿过整个南郑的繁华地带，饶是皂吏一路驱赶，仍有不知深浅的孩童追着嬉闹。魏太守卸任已早七年，并不是人人都存着围观以外的心思。

而他甚至不曾阖眼，漠然收下所有的恶意。离开城门时，车轮在辙道里微滞，皂吏努力去推。刺奸令史仰面向天，听到一声极浅的叹息。

皂吏等着上峰的答复，因这寂静而惶然。沙威命他先下去，又想了一想，自临探视。

人犯被单独关在一间房里。壁上点着一支烛，已烧了一多半，焦首煎心，勉强照着。魏延向隅独坐，已出了神。沙威端着一碗水，绕到他侧面，举起瓷器在他眼前挡了一下，烛光被拦腰斩断。魏延这才收了思绪，极快地瞥了他一眼。

沙威不语，目光向地下一扫，食具一概未动。魏延便知他意，更不打话，只是轻轻活动了一阵手腕。袖口滑落，露出镣铐磨破的表皮。

刺奸令史弯腰把水放到他跟前，看定了故主的眼睛，坦然忽略了对方的愠怒：

“将军饮食俱废，殊不自惜。”

这种精神状态，撑不了几天的。等到下了狱，想进餐都未必能了。

说客。他从对方面上清楚地看到了这一点嘲讽，直起身，继续说：

“下官知君，吏属却怕……”

“怕什么？”

即使桎梏加身，阶下囚的双眼仍蓄着往日的威压。沙威不为所动，“怕君寻短见。”

回应他的是一声嗤笑：

“畏罪自杀？——我还嫌晚了！”

自陷缧绁之辱，强饭无益，引节更无益。

沙威心中泛起一点不悦。记忆中的魏明府不是尖刻之人。虽说脾气暴烈，到底不曾迁怒于谁。事已至此，他也不想多言，转身欲走，背后叫住：

“令史留步。”

魏延终于肯正常沟通了，尽管还是那个不屈的样子：

“若我为卿加餐，卿能为我解惑否？”

“有劳将军下问。”他答得一丝不苟。同时想到，若是他有逃刑之念，决不能容。

魏延示意他再走近一步，才慢条斯理地开口：“某听说，有一人先我坐罪了……”

沙威心念电转，对方已道出了那个死囚的名字：

“李邈。”

谁让他说了这么政治不正确的话。强臣仗兵，相位空悬，这等逆鳞也敢去揭么？鱼水甘棠，又岂容小臣离间。沙威一脸正气，魏延却只是不屑地哼了一声。

“前途我自知，卿等毋须过虑。”他端起水润了下嗓子，一抹苍凉攀上了不再骄傲的脸：

“问斩之日，不必来了。”

后来沙威想，魏将军还是有些要托付给他的。但他不便明言，他亦无法应诺。数十年后，官至御史中丞的沙威听说伪魏立法：“在室之女，可从父母之刑；既醮之妇，使从夫家之戮。”竟生出了点不该有的心思：敌庭亦肯恤人。

“——愿军中慎勿蹈延后尘！”

这是他在刑场上听见的，他的最后一句。

2017年2月


End file.
